Peter Parker (Into the Spider-Verse)
Peter Benjamin Parker is the original Spider-Man, hailing from a dimension parallel to Miles Morales'. Biography ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Peter B. Parker's life followed a similar trajectory to that of the Peter Parker from Miles' world. Being bitten by a radioactive spider and losing his uncle Ben to a crime he didn't stop he operated as Spider-Man for 22 years and married Mary Jane Watson. However, divergences occurred sometime after this his aunt May passed away and after making a bad investment in a Spider-Man-themed restaurant, he ended up broke. When Mary Jane told him she wanted to have children, Peter was terrified, due to the dangers posed due to him being Spider-Man could threaten a possible family, causing him to reject her request. Their shared grief devastated them both, and as their marriage fell apart, Peter reluctantly and begrudgingly divorced her, further breaking her heart. Heartbroken as well, Peter once again moved into a cheap apartment. Despite occasionally wallowing in grief, Peter stuck to his responsibilities and continued his job as a superhero, despite becoming severely tired and jaded at it. He eventually put on some weight due to binge eating pizza a lot. One day after work, in his apartment, the Kingpin of a different dimension activated the Super Collider, a machine that could open portals to other dimensions. During a battle with the Green Goblin of that dimension, the alternate Spider-Man was thrust into the energies of the Collider, and his molecules ended up causing the Collider to hone in on the older Peter's universe, opening a portal in his bedroom. Pulled into the portal, Peter was transported into an alternate Earth, smacking face first into a screen. He discovered his counterpart from this dimension was younger, blonde-haired, and had recently been murdered by the Kingpin. Overwhelmed by the strange events, Peter resolved to return to his own dimension. He eventually came across a graveyard, finding a young boy named Miles Morales, who had recently been bitten by another spider and had received similar powers. As Miles was voicing his troubles to the deceased Peter's grave, the older Peter approached him, but spooked Miles, causing him to accidentally electrocute Peter with his newfound Venom blast, knocking him out. Miles was surprised that the man resembled the deceased hero he'd watched die, but was interrupted by two police officers who spotted him trespassing. Miles attempted to flee, but due to having accidentally been webbed by Peter, ended up dragging the unconscious man with him. Getting webbed to a monorail, Miles and Peter were hurled throughout Manhattan, before finally coming to a stop. Upon finally regaining consciousness, the older Peter found himself tied to a punching bag, realizing Miles was like him. Miles questioned Peter, asking why he wasn't dead, blonde, and was slightly fat, which annoyed Peter. However, after guessing he was from another dimension, Peter explained the quantum theory, and Miles told him that he'd promised the deceased Peter that he'd destroy the Collider before it caused further damage to the multiverse Peter at first refused claiming he only wanted to return to his own dimension. However, as he is in a foreign universe, his atoms are very slowly, but painfully deteriorating, causing him to "glitch" painfully. Miles is frustrated at Peter's uncaring attitude towards the crisis, but eventually Peter relents to his urging and agrees to help Miles. They stop the super villain known as Doctor Octopus. As they attempted to escape they were assisted and rescued by Gwen Stacy another spider hero with the name Spider-Woman. Making their way to the May Parker of Miles world she introduced them to Spider-Noir, a version of Peter Parker from the 1930s, Peni Parker and her robot armor SP//DR are from an alternate future, and Spider-Ham, a version of Peter Parker as a pig. The group then discusses how they are going to shut down the Collider and get back to their own universes as they will eventually “glitch out” and die if they stay in Miles world for to long. Miles opts to be the one who will stay behind and shut the Collider off. While Peter and Gwen show faith in Miles abilities the others are not sure Miles is ready and when they try to test him the pressure overwhelms Miles and he leaves. Later at Mays house Pete and the others are attacked by Prowler, Kingpin, Scorpion, and Tombstone when they follow Miles to their location. A fight ensues and Miles uncle Aaron (who is revealed to be Prowler) is shot and fatally wounded by Kingpin when he refuses to kill Miles. At Miles school in his room Peter and the others try to comfort and console Miles and Peter reveals that he has decided to be the one who will deactivate the Collider and stay behind even though it will result in his death. Taking the USB drive that will shut down the Collider from Miles, Peter then webs him to a seat to keep him safe and out of the way while the others go to the Collider. Infiltrating the base they are confronted by the Kingpin and his henchmen again. Miles then arrives having escaped and manages to help Peter and Gwen defeat Olivia Octavious. Miles then sends the others home with Peter being the last as he does not want Miles to possibly lose his life fighting Kingpin. Miles however uses the same move Peter used on him and assures Peter that he will be fine and encourages him to fix things with Mary Jane. Peter agrees proud and impressed by Miles' growth as Spider-Man. Returning to his own universe Peter knocks on Mary Jane's door determined to try and fix their relationship. Character traits Having been Spider-Man for over 22 years, with various setbacks in his life, Peter is left exhausted and jaded as a result. He apparently copes with his problems with excessive eating as he put on some noticeable weight. Still, while initially reluctant, Peter still decides to take the young Miles Morales under his wing to teach him how to be a good Spider-Man. As Peter told Miles, being Spider-Man is not something that comes easy, but is rather something that comes from abandoning doubt and taking a leap of faith. This shows that despite all his setbacks, he is still as selfless in his "superhero work", willing to accept the responsibilities to the point of sacrifice himself to the sake as others. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Spider Physiology:' due to him being bitten by a genetically modified "super" spider, Spider-Man possesses the proportionate powers of a spider; such as superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium, reflexes, senses, produce organic webbing and accelerated healing. He has the ability to stick to walls and sense danger which he dubbed his "spider-sense". *'Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man's most notorious ability is his precognitive danger senses, As he is able to quickly dodge any form of attacks just after sensing them. It also seems to help him identify if he is close to someone with similar spider powers. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses strength significantly greater than that of normal humans; making it impossible for any normal human to overpower him with their own power, however, with enough force, Spider-Man can be hurt by objects and weapons. His kicks and punches can also send humans flying. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man is proven to be incredibly durable; as he is able to survive being thrown around violently at high speeds and having his face grazed against the pavement. Relationships *May Parker - Alternate aunt. *Mary Jane Watson - Ex-wife. *Miles Morales - Student. *Gwen Stacy - Best friend and teammate. *Peni Parker - Futuristic counterpart. *Peter Parker (Noir) - Alternate 1930's counterpart and teammate. *Peter Porker - Alternate pig counterpart and teammate. *Peter Parker - Alternate counterpart. Appearances/Voice Actors *Canon (1 film) **''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (First appearance) - Jake Johnson Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Judging from various scenes reminiscent of Sam Raimi's ''Spider-Man'' trilogy, including the upside down kiss with Mary Jane Watson,'' it is suggested that this version of Peter Parker is a variation of Tobey Maguire's incarnation in his older years. * Tobey Maguire was considered for voicing Peter Parker, but this did not work out. Gallery ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse To be added See Also *Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse characters Category:Heroes